


Her Second Chance

by CrystalTsuyoshi



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Abuse - of all kinds., Dark Sifi?, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss of identity?, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTsuyoshi/pseuds/CrystalTsuyoshi
Summary: Finally free of the shackles that held her down her entire life Lulu sought her own death during a moment of petty revenge towards one man. She was denied such a fate and given a second chance of a happy life among monster kind as well as a chance to finally be herself for once.But can she do it? She isn't so sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that the total chapters MAY change close towards completion for right now this is just a good rough estimate of what I'm shooting for. Edits to chapters are also subjected to happen if is it major I'll let you guys know in the next one that goes up if a previous one has been reworked.

_Don't panic. Steady your breathing. This won't break you. **They** won't break you._  

 

Half a dozen needles punctured flesh. I could feel them digging into the bones in my neck their wretched motions halting only when they reached the base of my skull. From there arachnid limbs of unforgiving steel wrapped around my throat locking me into place. Its brothers lazily stretched itself out nestling comfortably in my scalp before clamping down on my skull with an equally painful tightness. The Tutor had never been known for its kindness. Everyone hated it for this reason.

And I was no exception to this rule.

Even if they were not in my line of sight – for that was forcibly directed upwards – I still felt their eyes upon me. The so called operator of The Tutor was present. And so was _he_.

Alexander O'Sullivan Kelly. My handler.

I hated that smug looking, well groomed, silver tongued snake with every fucking fiber of my being. If there was ever a Human alive which the world could have done without it was him. And countless others. But he was at the top of the very lengthy list of those who would no doubt be going to hell, should it exist. My only regret in life was knowing – despite my best efforts – my actions and hands would not be the ones to send him there. Pity, I would have rather liked to hear his begging.

Just thinking that made me scowl despite my current situation. I knew better than to think like that. Even the smallest of children in this day and age knew what I had forgotten so easily. Even if it were just for a moment. There was no such thing as “happy story book endings” in this world.

The first jolt of electrical stimulation tore throughout my body like a wildfire. No doubt if I still had a voice it would be put to use screaming at that moment. There was no sense in wasting energy in something which didn't have any current benefit. Thankfully my body wasn't contorting wildly against the pain. Being strapped down against a metal slab with tight iron locks was helpful for once. Though it didn't make the entire process any less painful.

_Relax. Focus on the information you're being given and everything will go much quicker._

My eyes were quick to snap shut at this little self reminder. If I didn't learn properly the first time I would be spending more sessions with The Tutor than need be. And I really didn't want that.

This new flood of knowledge was just flinging itself at me. Nothing was making sense at first. My fingers twitched involuntarily. They were reaching for something invisible, where upon finding it they pressed down upon it firmly. Then retracted only to repeat this process all over. My feet would also move of their own accord. Lifting and planting themselves flat – never once daring to allow this movement any higher than my ankles – before starting over again.

It was a strange dance. One whose tempo was unknown to me. Yet as I finally found myself stable enough to start sorting through all this newly gifted wealth of knowledge the picture became clear to me. I was pressing down onto keys of ivory color. A pianist. The smarmy bastard was teaching me how to be _entertainment_ for people.

Namely those self entitled money grubbing, power hungry, snobs who controlled their fellow man (whom they deemed nothing more than garbage) like puppets on strings. Our suffering did not matter to them. A disgusting display of Humanity at its finest.

But this begged a question within my mind: Was my current skill set not enough? How much more would he demand from me before that gluttonous appetite of his would be stated? So much had already been sacrificed in his god damn name. A savage shout unlike any I had dared think of tore through my mind in that instant.

**_I am not your fucking toy Alexander!_ _HOW DARE YOU ASSUME SUCH!_**

Shit, in my rage I had lost focus of my objective. That's why everything went white. And my body numbed from shoulders down. No, perhaps this was good. Death had not always been my first choice in ridding these metaphorical shackles from me.

But knowing it would anger the Scottish bastard to no end did make is a compelling one. It felt good knowing this. Only wish I could have laughed at the notion. Ah well, settling for this was second best. And I was strangely at peace with it. You were wrong, old man – I controlled my fate not you.

It was a calming thought as the blackness swallowed me whole.

 

I wanted to say this was Nirvana of sorts.

Waking up surrounded by a comforting silence had a helping hand in this decision. Something very often associated with passing onto the next life. If there even was such a thing. There was no sound to disturb me. And all pain previously inflicted upon me no longer afflicted in my limbs. By all means I'm certain that I should have felt ease with my current predicament.

But I knew these walls far too well. Their nearly pristine condition was uncannily kept. No scuffs nor marks supporting the detail of cleaning were in sight. Whats more the single florescent light shone with just enough power it was borderline headache inducing. Then again knowing my luck it could have just been the lingering after effects of The Tutor having finished its job. How foolish of me to believe I could have slipped away that easily.

Under his watch no doubt. Alexander had invested so much into his favorite little toy, me, currently, there was no chance in whatever hell awaited us that he was going to just let me die. Not when he had the necessary tools to keep me from crossing that threshold. Such as this room I was currently laid flat in. Out of all the rooms one would desire to wake up in The Nurse was not one of them. Not once you were painfully aware of its secrets.

Those blemish free walls didn't fool me. I knew they were hiding countless pockets filled with surgical tools. At any given second they could open up and begin dissecting me. This meant I was at the total mercy of not only the room itself, but the machine which gave orders to The Nurse. A chill shot up my spine at this. Knowing who had current access to the damnable thing would do that to even the bravest of souls.

The single most corrupt man in this city, and wouldn't you know it – he was currently the one in charge of this hellhole too.

“Subject has awaken.” It was a sad attempt at playing human.

Clearly they had been aiming for something along the lines of a perky female. Something to sooth ones worries and help them relax while confined here. But it failed. Hints of stiff kindness and forced script were in each spoken word. Maybe that had been their goal from the start. Wouldn't have been all too surprising really.

I found myself pleasantly surprised to find no restrains on me. Though I did find it a bit of struggling a small bit to sit up. Had drugs been introduced to me as I lay slumbering? Possible. Though unlikely because I had ass out cold if not worse when entering this room. There had been no need.

“Good evening Subject. Please remain still as a scan is conducted.”

Like I could object. Given the lack of panels opening and small box shaped devices dropping down it was safe to assume I had no broken bones. Good. “Scan complete. No abnormalities to report Subject.”

One of my hands lifted up my pointer, middle, and ring finger to touch my lips. From there I drew them as well as my entire hand away from my mouth kindred to that of blowing a kiss to someone. Though there was no kiss and my hand created a far larger arc.

_Thank you._

My hand motions said. Though I expected no real acknowledgment to the statement.

“Handler Alexander informed me that you came from your lessons.” As I had predicted. “My scans indicate that your body had a ninety-two point five percent integration with your last subject. No further classes will be needed on that subject.”

Well that was both far better and worse than I had expected. On the one hand I hadn't exactly expected to be alive, let alone wake up. On the other hand this meant I wouldn't need any extra classes on how the play a god forsaken piano at least. Not that it stopped my handler from choosing throw me back under that crazy helmet after I got a clean bill of health. Why couldn't I have just bloody died? Would have made everything so much easier.

No use sitting here. Knowing that smarmy Scottish bastard he had plans. Of which undoubtedly included my new skill. May as well find him and get this over with.

*~*~*~*

_Drake's been gone close to two years now._

It was a bittersweet thought that crossed my mind at that moment. Having nothing else to do but hold my gaze at the crack in the wall above my head. Perhaps it had come to me because of my location. This was after all where we had bunked together for some time. Now it was just me in this small drab little cell.

 _And whose fault is that I wonder_  

It would seem that not even I was safe from my own sarcasm. Since it just bit me in my metaphorical ass. Sometimes I hated my mind more than any one person on this Earth was capable of. The weight of my sins often weighted heavily on my chest. But then there were times where everything was numbed because of the same culprit. Made understanding the actions of those who found their solace at the bottom of a glass bottle or needle to the arm so easy to understand.

Was starting to sound pretty appealing right now.

I sighed in a mild level of self made frustration. My plan to leave this place long ago were still unfulfilled. For months I had pored over the details, finalizing everything. Yet here I still sat. One might ask why? And the answer was a very simple painful truth: This place offered no safe haven for the likes of me.

In a city housing over half a million people I still was just one woman. No amount of skills or training could ever hope to prep me nearly enough to fight so many at once. And that wasn't me being dramatic. Every single one of them would want to capture me. Weather for carnal pleasure, favors from Alexander himself, or to use me as leverage for outrages demands, every person within the city walls would have a reason to hunt me down. So in short I would be trying to run away while wearing a massive target painted on my back.

So here I sat, in my time 6x8' sized room. The flickering bulb hanging above me gave little light. But it was better than sitting in the dark at least. In front of me a guard sat in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. A wall of thick, well-crafted iron bars sat between us. This was important to note because he was one of the smart ones whom did not want to walk away with a missing finger or, as had happened in one instance, a limb.

An obnoxious squeak of a door in need of fixing told me of an impending shift change. A possibility of either food or entertainment was walking into the room. The later was a reward for 'good behavior'. More than enough reason to perk up and gawk at the one entering. A pack of playing cards sounded the best right now. Solitaire or constructing a house would keep me distracted for several hours.

Luck wasn't with me today. Neither food, nor good company with treats, walked through that door. My next six hours would be painfully endured with some mouthy annoyance. Said yapper had found it cute to harass me as of late. Like most it was simply because of one thing and one thing only: Being the bosses new toy.

Which caused me to be categorized as 'forbidden fruit' to all who worked for my handler. Rumors painted my image for them before they had even seen me. Apparently any woman whom Alexander had taken even the slightest of interest in had been rapidly labeled as a whore of the highest caliber. And you can bet they all wanted to have their chance with me, consent or not. But my rank had come with 'perks' as one might call them. Such as massive amounts of protection which tied back to the loss of limbs and or other important parts of ones body I had mentioned before.

Knowing there was nothing for me I felt content in returning to my previous venture of marveling at the craftsmanship of the ceiling without shame.

“Hey didja hear?” The pest sounded nearly beside himself with glee. “Boss finally caught that bitch who skipped out on his payments.”

“Yeah? 'Bout damn time.” My current company no doubt felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Where was he?”

“Trying to high tail his ass to Mt. Ebott.”

“Tch, he really believed he'd make it that far?”

“I know. Boss had every exit out of the city under tight watch. That idiot wasn't gonna make it past the check point.”

“So what did he do to the poor sod any ways?”

“Well first -”

Dull. It wasn't hard for me to guess what had happened to the poor bastard. He was in debt clearly. Or he had hidden the cash which had been promised to Alexander. Or even worse – our employer. Didn't take more than common sense to figure out what kind of trouble he had in store for him. That's why I tuned them out, because it was nothing new.

In a world like this corruption ran wild and free. No one batted an eye at it. Not when those in charge of us were often worse or even the root cause of these problems. Sad no one dared to take a stand against it. I would like to think I would have enjoyed this world. If it weren't so rotten.

 _Click. CLANK!_  

The sound was rather startling when one wasn't expecting it. And I hadn't. Shamefully I have to admit that caused me to jump because of said unexpectedness. Though it clearly served its purpose. Waking me up and forcing me to search for its source. Oh, surprise, surprise, it was the little prick himself.

Currently he held a tray in his hand. And given the nature of that shit eating grin on his face he wasn't about to just hand it over. He really didn't have a clue as to how stupid of an idea this was to be toying with me like this. But for the moment I could play along. It's why I held his eyes with mine so firmly. Knowing now that my focus was on him would no doubt move this pitiful display along.

“Bet you're hungry.”

No shit Sherlock. What would be your next brilliant deduction?

“Why don't you be a good girl and treat me real nice like you do the boss?”

My face remained as neutral as it could. But within the confines of my skull you can bet I was bashing my head against a metaphorical wall. How. Just how in the actually FUCK had he lived this long. When he was. SO. God. Damn. STUPID.

“Do a nice job and I'll even give you a little treat to go with your meal.” The tone of arrogance clued me into him believing he finally had an upper hand on me.

Aluminum foiled wrapped around whatever he had produced from the confines of his pocket. And while interesting it was hardly worth my dignity to appease any sliver of curiosity I might have felt towards it. On cue my stomach gave an abrupt roar of protest at being teased with the sight of a meal. His grin would threaten to split his face in half then as if he truly believed there was no other choice but submission for me now. The sight was almost laughable but that would have denied me my own form of sick entertainment. Not that he needed to know or would be corrected at the err he was making with me. At least not without a hard lesson to go with it. So it was with what looked to be a begrudging nod of silence that I agreed to his terms.

“Glad we could come to an understanding. Now why don't you get to work with that pretty little mouth of yours? Heard it's rather talented.”

He was eager as most where when the chance of sex presented itself to someone. Almost to the same annoying degree of that of those rich snobs who flocked to watch public executions. Such a comparison made my skin crawl. Though I had to give the ninny some credit as he had the forethought to quickly step out of my cage and leave the tray of food on the seat of his chair before stepping back inside to conduct business. Had it been any other woman I've little doubt that display alone would have turned them into the obedient little whore he desired. It was a thought which coagulated within my mind as his disgustingly grabby mitts ended up firmly on my rear end.

His train of thought must have become derailed from the excitement of touching me. Because he didn't give me a chance to give him my lip service as he had requested. Rather both his hands moved north bound taking my tank top with them to reveal my flesh which had been covered underneath it. Once exposed those too became his play toys. Irritation over came me shortly after. Not because of how carelessly he groped them but because of him forcing his mouth on mine. From there his movements became rather sloppy and erratic. Oh how hilarious to see him act the part of an eager virgin for a fancy whore.

Though the difference between out height wasn't doing me favors of any kind. Especially not in the aspect of ignoring that hardened erection he was currently grinding against my stomach. He was average at best - nothing to really write home about - and that was me being kind. Was a quick shot too if the dampening fabric between us said anything of importance. But the little sodomite hadn't cum just yet.

_ And he never would. _

As he bore his weight down on me hoping I would submit to him my leg lashed out. The smallest twitch of the limb and his ankle was taken right out from underneath him. This took care of that pesky height different in no time while also taking a nasty tumble into the iron bars behind him, No doubt for the smallest of moments he believed this was still going according to his plan. I assure you that thought perished the moment my left arm shoved up against his throat. Now he was starting to understand just how royally screwed he was.

He was quickly learning that I was much more heavily augmented than my normal appearance lead people to believe. A lesson he now understood as my heightened strength now came into play in form of my forearm denying him oxygen. Our eyes locked while a bit more force was applied to his trachea you can bet that got a reaction from him at last. All that tugging on my hair in hopes of removing me were futile - I refused to budge something as pathetic as him. And you can be sure I didn't even dare to bother hiding that pretentious smirk tugging at my lips at his desperate attempts. Silly fool, you brought this down upon yourself by underestimating me.

As life started to slowly leave his eyes the offending hand would loosen. Slipping down gradually until it bounced off my shoulder to hung limply at his side. Refusing to risk this being some sort of ploy my other hand freed the combat knife from his hip before jabbing it to chest. Right in his heart until the hilt kissed his shirt. He was dead now that much I was certain of. And perhaps worst of all, I felt no remorse at my actions.

Now then. What had the attempted to so shamelessly bribe me with? Against my better judgment I chose to have a look. A quick rummage through his pockets allowed me to produce the key for my cage. After securing it I took the liberty of arranging his body into a more fitting position with the belt he had left for me to loop around his neck. How thoughtful of him.

With that out of the way I could enjoy some food. Or at least try, very, very hard. Since the upper crust dinning area this was not. My nose turned up slightly at the regular assortment of slop they served. An assortment of colorful pills took their place beside it. Sad to say this was still better than nothing.

I shoveled down the gray lumpy goop which passed for a meal. Turned out to be a massive mistake. Residue caked itself against every nook and cranny in my mouth. Made ridding the taste damn near impossible. Fresh batches were always the worst. Hopefully whatever was wrapped in the foil would not only be worthwhile but get the taste off my pallet.

My recognition for what was in my hands once the foil had been peeled away was instantaneously. Beef jerky.

With a victorious grin my small canines tore at the flavorful dried meat in a ravenous manner. Made me wonder where in the the vast levels of all of hell he had snatched up this delicacy. But then I quickly reminded myself that I didn't care. Nor ever really would. For I was far too adsorbed in just enjoying my prize for as long as possible. And it was heavenly in taste. Spicy and sweet danced around a tangy gamey flavor hardly ever sampled in this day and age. Daring to gulp it down when no more flavor was bursting on my taste buds and mush now sat between my teeth.

Currently a small time crunch kept me from sitting here and enjoying the jerky until its end. Though I suppose it was a small gift at the same token because this meant I would have some for later on the road. Now then it was time to look the part if they were to fall for my act. In the belt of my would be offender there had been a knife I relieved him of and was currently using to slice open my own shirt. Had to be careful not to nick myself in the process would have thrown off the illusion I was busy creating. Next came wiping the blood from the steel edge onto my own knuckles and face. A far more delicate task but done with perfection no less.

Satisfied with my effort I padded down the hall right up to the door of the security office. My knuckles tapped against the wooden surface before attempting the knob. Unlocked, seems that Ross still hadn't gotten off his lazy ass long enough to do his job. His loss was my gain. And my small streak of good luck continued in the form of knowing the officer of this shift. Though I did not recognize the man who tensed gently at my unannounced entrance to the room. Dylan gave a wave of his hand from his chair, soothing the other that easily. A polite greeting of nodding my head towards this man gave me the excuse to catch a look at his head.

As suspected. A very unique little device sat inside of his ear. Nestled all nice and cozy like some sort of ear peace. But I knew better. That was the mark of a man whom had willingly allowed himself to be augmented.

“For fuck's sake. Did he really try to get at you again Lulu?” Dylan heaved a sigh though he seemed to already know the answer to his own question.

A hand lifted making a fist. Then moved in a similar fashion one did when knocking on a door. My head would nod in time with this motion.

_Yes._

Answered my hands.

“I fucking bet the little prick didn't even feed you did he?”

Two fingers and my thumb uncurled. Fingertips of ring and middle met thumb twice in rapid succession. It could have easily been mistaken as me telling him to shut up. If not for my shaking head marrying itself with the action.

_No._

It was truthful. He hadn't.

“ _One FUCKING job Marco._ ” A heavy groan of disapproval came from the man settled comfortably in the leather chair. “You didn't kill him do you?” My hands repeated the previous answer. _A lie_. Not that he had any reason to believe other wise. “Good. Nate go and grab Marco. Then escort Lulu back to her cell so I can have a small chat with him.”

Everything went sideways the instant Nate took his second step out into the hall. Dylan really should have had a weapon on his person. Because that would have discouraged me from targeting him first. My hand clamped down nice and tight over his mouth as one knee lifted settling with a threatening pressure over his valued balls. Moving meant bad things for him and he was keenly aware of it now. For forgetting to search my person and confiscate all contraband was a fatal error. A hand drew the gun from where it rest against the small of my back, held there by the hem of my pants, and I whistled towards Nate.

Whom turned to see perhaps what he might have been needed to be informed of only to get a face full of plasma. This of course meant he now no longer had to speak of. Nice who would have guessed Marco was carting around a modified dessert eagle? Well it was mine now. In my grasp below Dylan gave a muffled whimper. Oh sure now he wised up to his fuck up. Better late than never I suppose.

The barrel of my weapon was turned on him next. Pressing harder than need be against his temple I dare not look away. Nor did he. Maybe he believed to sway me with that pathetic look on his face? All that boiled under my skin was contempt for the insect held captive within my grasp. A fact he certainly knew – though weather or not it came before or after his death would remain unknown to me.

Strangely there was an odd sort of comforting in knowing this. One less thing to weight down my conscious. If there was one within me still. A quick shove and the cooling corpse was no longer an obstacle in my way. Only the locks on the door were. And that was a fixed with a handful of strokes on a keyboard.

 

Setting the building on fire wasn't exactly necessary yet somewhere along the way the idea had just presented itself to me and I had figured what the hell, why not? A little gift for Alexander to remember me by, and hopefully leave a bad taste in his mouth and mood for years to come. That alone was enough to make it so easy to ignore any guilt I could have possibly felt while working on this nearly pointless endeavor. No need for anything overly fancy, just something to get the job done. All while I would be riding off into the horizon towards my final destination. Because being burned to a crisp here wasn't how I wanted to die. Sure you can ask "Well what's it matter if the end result is the same?" and all I can say is that it boiled down to choice.

My first and only. Perhaps it was a bad one. But at the end of the day it was mine to make. And it felt right to finally have a say so in my life. Rather than being forced to live as someone's puppet, my strings at their command to tug, twist and pull as they desired forcing me to dance with their whims. Or some wild beast who was frothing at the maw, snapping mindlessly at those who passed by too close only to be subdued by a collar and leash.

Speaking of which I gave the current one around my neck an inspection. Copper wires held the sloppily secured aluminum foil to the box on the front. Which was good despite its primitive design that meant it was going to hold. Now with my GPS disrupted I was only moments away from freeing myself entirely from this wrenched cesspool of a city. The empty container was thrown aside while swinging my backpack onto my shoulders. Well this was it my last moments here. Kind of wanted to just stand here and take everything in.

Not. I couldn't be rid of this place fast enough. So I swung my leg over the motorcycle and let my weight drop into the reasonably comfortable seat without hesitation. The awkwardness caused me to balk slightly. Right freaking hell how long had it been since my last ride on one of these things? Might need to give myself a few to warm back up to it. In doing so I could occupy my mind with more important things. Such as the ratty oil covered mechanic glove but that came after dawning my bulky head gear. Because that was the most important thing to keep from being discovered by those whom saw me rushing past.

As I gave the bike a rev for good measures hearing the engine roar to life before lowering to a hum as it sat idling underneath me. Well that settled it. Time to get moving then. My left knuckle tapped against the button to open the gate. Both hands now occupied themselves with the before mentioned glove. Making sure to place a small flame against the fresh oil patches and see that it actually did start to properly burn before slinging it over my shoulder carelessly. This was going to be a long trip - and it had just started.

In a burst of speed I propelled myself out into the public's eye. People were clearly displeased at my reckless acceleration. No authorities would be called despite my clear violation of at least five laws within those few precious moments. From the corner of my eyes a few would gesture crudely in response. At least I assumed that given how quickly they were gone and I couldn't be bothered checking.

Daylight was fast approaching as my ride brought me closer towards the city limits. With our skies filled with perpetual thick dark clouds one might wonder how I knew this. But there was always just a small point in time – just before the sun would slip into the clouds after creeping over the horizon. And that was when you could see it. A fiery bright orb of brilliant yellowish hue. During sunset it would shine a warm orange hue similar to freshly heated up glass being pulled from the furnace for the first time.

It made me wonder how beautiful the whole thing must have been. Back when the world was still alive. When the open skies were blue and filled with fluffy clouds rather than these angry blankets of hate. What was it like to watch the entire world around you and see nothing but life? To see and hear the beauty of it all around you and know that you were not alone. Such sentimental thoughts always came to me during times like these or when I was alone in my cell.

Perhaps these small things of childish naive wonder had helped keep me alive all these years? Who was the say. Though now that I zipping past light and vehicle alike closing in on a checkpoint I became curious about what lay waiting for me after this life. Was there a God? Would he or she welcome a pitiful creature such as me? Or would I be cast into the pits of hell for the sins committed against my fellow man?

Hah. Now I was really looking forward to finding out the answer twisted as that may be to say.

The checkpoint didn't stall me for long. For a simple lift of my tag from the collar on my neck and I was waved through by the downtrodden looking man in uniform. The gates towards the vast dead lands opened before me. A flip of a switch and my suit whirled the life. Mt. Ebott was easily a seven days ride for what passed as the normal run of the mill humans these days. While peeling out I felt my lips pull back into a delighted smile because I wasn't normal now was I?

 

-3 Days Later- 

Somehow I had expected more. With all the whispers and rumors buzzing around like hornets in a nest. But here I stood at the top of some large craggy blackened...pile of rocks? Mountain seemed far too generous. While hilltop seemed to undermined it. It also didn't look that dangerous.

Made me a bit disappointing in my earlier actions of dismantling my bike as best I could without the proper tools. The trek up here was hardly noteworthy. And the cliffs were hardly dangerous. Going higher hardly ensured any threat level were one to 'fall' off. Seems the rumors of Mt. Ebott being some place of terror and no return were just that. Old wives tales spun to scar living creatures away from it. There were no monsters living beneath this pitiful mount of rubble. No vast chasms leading to the depths of hell or some place far beyond even that. There was nothing here. And more importantly no one. And I had been naive enough to believe them.

Annoying that.

Might as well head back down and see if I could finagle the bike into working once more. Chances were high that some place of actual use to me could be close by. Hm? Wait a moment was...was that a cave? Strange that hadn't been there when I passed by the first time. Suppose it couldn't hurt to have a quick peek.

Stepping inside had me slightly awed. It was far more than just a dinky little hollow as I'd been lead to believe. That entrance was highly misleading. Because this right here was a cavern I now stood in. Most of which were skewered by dark inky shadows. Now curious as to the exact dimensions of this place my hands removed the bag from its perch upon my back to withdraw a large glow stick.

A quiet crack later and neon green light flooded the space around me. How exactly had anyone missed something like this while climbing to its peak? The entire thing must have been at least several stories large as it was wide. Choosing to leave my bag where it lay I took a few strides deeper into my new discovery. This was after getting the clear to remove my helmet. Damn thing had gotten so stuffy and a bit of shockingly fresh air would do my lungs good.

With little care as to where it landed the thing was tossed to the ground. Now then what interesting and possibly useful things could be discovered here? While the very wide array of stalagmites were nice they didn't exactly promise the quick ends I desired. Nor did the jagged nearly razor sharp tipped stalactites. But this was progress. And that was what kept me venturing even further into the unknown.

Some indecipherable amount of time later and all that had happened was a gentle rise in the path I took. The pointed rocks which acted like the caves fangs had all but receded by this point. And the ground was so worn down I vaguely expected to bump into another Human at any moment. Yet despite all of this I found nothing.

Searching my immediate space once more showed me absolutely nothing of use. This had been nothing but a waist of time. And was squandering what little resources I had at my disposal. Well done Lulu, pat yourself on the back for yet another colossal fuck up. Just add it to that recently growing list you've acquired over the past bloody week!

Enraged at my silliness I pulled my arm back in perpetration to toss the glow stick I held. My foot slid forwards with most of my weight on it. A mistake. Because there was loose ground underfoot which was quick to give way in protest. And an unseen pit yawned wide swallowing me whole – my light having been dropped the second my body lurched forwards. Plummeting downwards.

 

 _It was a crack that shook the depths of the void. A sound so clear and crisp they curled in on themselves. Fearful the blow had come to them. Hands searched all over their face and body desperately trying to find the reason for such a sound. Bone had snapped. Yet they were fine._

_How could this be? They had heard the sound, felt the sharp pain. Or perhaps it had just been more phantoms coming to cause havoc on their mind._

_Somewhere besides them a mass shifted. Curious eye lights of blue and orange turned to them. Worry written clearly over their face told them one thing. That sound had not been imagined. It had happened. But not to them._

_Willing their formless mass to move an arm lifted to the air. A hand the color of virgin snow banks moved aside the inky blackness which surrounded them on all sides. Their little windows to the world outside as they called them. Perhaps something had happened? He had always been so watchful of his sons. Now seemed like as good a time as any to check._

_Not only on them. But of all things._

_The two skeleton monsters were fine. A younger brother receiving bad jokes from his elder was no cause for alarms. Perhaps some chuckles from the one beside them but no answer as to what made that sound. So he moved on taking special care to check all points of interest in the Underground. Just for good measure small hands once more searched their form. And once more came up empty handed._

_It was at the bed of flowers in the Ruins did the two find their answer. A Human had fallen. Though it did not seem as if this one had survived the fall. For even as the two dared to venture closer there was no movement. Pressed tightly against the vale the one with a cracked face could proceed no more. Yet the smaller of the two slipped past the wall which held the other._

_Alive? Dead? Could this Human...er...young woman be saved?_

_A soul fluttered from the chest of the one being inspected by the smaller one. And with a soft gasp they drew back afraid of what might happen. The purple soul was shattered. Like glass after a heavy impact the entire thing was hardly held together. It was a wrenching sight to behold. They wanted nothing more than to help this young woman._

_She who looked as badly as they had in their life. Scars adorning her body far more openly then they had his. He could relate to this Human. More than most at least. And her soul hadn't completely shattered under such trauma. The will to live was weak because she lacked the power to do so._

_But he could help her. He could bring her back. At least he thought so. Her soul was already so battered. And the determination they had was just but a fleeting feeling of the power they had once wielded. Perhaps it was enough?_

_He wanted to try._

_With a practice gentleness his hands scooped up the little heart from the air. From the void the mass which was his companion for all these years urged caution. But never once asked they stop. Seems he too wished for this woman to live. It was hard to gather up enough force. He didn't need much, just a small spark._

_Enough to give her soul the chance to live again should she want it hard enough. Crimson danced between his hands several times. Each one seemed to just fizzle out forcing him to start a new. But then one spark took hold, nestling between the cracks on the soul of purple. He had done all he could do. Now it was up to her._

_The first pulsation was slow. Starting only to stop half way through. Clearly there was an internal struggle some where. Which made sense. He had given her powers which had not been hers to start with. But she had taken a firm hold of them without hesitation. As crimson erupted around her soul brightly blinding the helpful soul whom had given her aid unbeknownst to her._

_His eyes were blinded by the sudden force in front of him. So he would dart back into the void out of fear. Knowing that above all he would be safe there. The other however watched the sight unfold without daring to look away. The small dot of determination expanded quickly. Filling all of the gaps and cracks which threatened to rip apart that once delicate soul._

_Before him something spectacular had been given life. A soul now with parts crimson and purple hovered above the newly fallen Human. He could scarcely believe it. Yet there it was. Crimson acting as the glue to keep the large paint splatter of purple within. What's more, she had even started to breathe again._

_From the depths of the void came a smile spread over the cracked face of the monster time had long ago forgotten. He smiled at the reborn Human before him. At how powerful her desire to live had been. And he smiled just somehow knowing she would be the one._

 

**You cannot give up just yet... ~~Frisk!~~ Stay determined...**

**~~Frisk~~? Please wake up. I don't like this game anymore...**

 

There rang a melodious ringing within my ears. Around my pounding and aching head it pattered away singing to me its wordless hymn. Surely to any other the sound would be soothing. Beautiful even. To me however it just brought on needless pain. Mixing with voices from disembodied people.

These people were calling out a name. I think. Something was making it hard to focus on their exact words. But I could feel their effects. My blood was pounding throughout my body. Spurring aching throbbing limbs to work.

Shaking with weakness and pain they could only do so much at a time. Slowly then. As I could already tell any other speed would have me floored or perhaps worse. With a strained gasp I finally managed to draw my torso away from the ground. Now that I was sitting up might as well get a feel for my surroundings. My sight blurred and fuzzy hindered my progression only slightly. The blood was easy enough to swipe aside. Now with sight unhindered the task of taking in the sights around me became so much easier.

Golden yellow and vivid green were such a stark contrast to every color pallet known to my bland world above. They stood out against the deep nearly azure hue of the rocks walls which now acted as my new home. So bright that one could swear it burned my retina. Blinking every so often seemed to help subside the intense stinging lowering it to nothing more than a calm dull ache in the back of my skull. Yet despite this my lips threateningly twitched towards a positive direction. Coloring and circumstances aside these plants were very real. And my heart felt lightened by them.

After using some of the bottom of my own shirt as make shift bandages and taking my first steps into this new land I found myself stumbling rather quite literally, into some sort of ruins. Now there were pillars which matched the newly purple tinted walls. With such fine attention to details I found it very hard this place was seemingly abandoned. At least not by choice were this the case. So then where exactly were the inhabitants?

“hOI!!! I'm Temmie!” A rather childish voice suddenly announced its presence to me. “Yous must be new here.”

Said owner of the voice was much smaller than one would have guessed. After all there had been such confidence behind each word that it projected. All from some tiny white...cat like creature in a turtle neck sweater. Two sets of ears decorated the sides of its round head. And button eyes shimmered in glee as it married that cat like grin perfectly. A monster? Had to be. No other explanation fit. There was an echo of a twitch from my hand. Uncertain if drawing my combat knife was really the best thing to do in this situation. “That's okay! We like new peoples here in da Undergrounds!”

The name was spoken so proudly one could hear the capitalization of the word.

Had a voice been readily available to me it would have hummed to acknowledge the words spoken to me. That didn't stop me from falling back on old habits. All the while this monster [cat creature?] kept looking up at me expectantly. Oh wonderful it was expecting an answer or something of the like from me. So I gave it one which corresponding with my mood. My shrug of shoulder followed up by a half dismissive wave of my hand did not seem to sit well with the little critter. Because when I tried to step around it a small paw made quick work of blocking that path.

“Oh but I _insist_...”

Every alarm that had kept me alive while growing off was going off simultaneously. Was it because of the change of not only it's childish voice into that hinted at a far more sinister intelligence behind those eyes? Or was it the way those eyes have become far more jack-o-lantern like with their crisp pointed edges and neatly feline -esque pupils? Perhaps the sudden tightening which gripped me over my heart was what did it. But whatever the reason I knew this small monster like creature was far from harmless.

“...after all in this world...”

The pain which had suddenly grappled me with its invisible hold suddenly intensified. Before my brain could even start to go down the list of probable causes something burst free. My entire life had been based around being systematically broken down in order to rebuild me into something grander. But never had such a deep, deep level of violation ever touched all of my senses until that moment. Whatever this new heart shaped light was in front of me I hated it. Looking just as ugly as this felt it's duel colored light was already so dim and deep cracks ran along its surface. What even was this? And why had it caused such a feeling of discomfort in a moment when I needed it least?

“... _it's kill or_ _ **be**_ _killed_!”

Autopilot took over when I needed it most. Drawing out the pistol and then using it in rapid succession before those white little pellets [or perhaps they were bullets] could stop spinning near the monsters head. Cartridge now empty it was ejected to make room for the new one in the mean time Temmie's form, now littered with black edged smoking holes, bubbled. Against my better judgment I found myself utterly captivated by the sight. And then just as quickly horrified as a new form started surfacing from its old tattered one.

What I had once believed to be stuffing erupting from its wounds began to twitch and writhe and its face split down the middle. A crack – or maybe it was a pop, my mind was took far gone with a mix of pain and slight fear to remember – it was shrouded in a thick white smoke.

“This is new.” A baritone voice spoke at the spot Temmie's small form had once been. “And I like new.”

Now a paw armed with claws attached to a long bulky leg emerged. Stomping down with possible unnecessary force in a display of power a second followed suit. And with relative ease its massive head poked out of the quickly receding smoke. A large gnarled fanged grin welcomed my sight. Two sets of curved horns now decorated the frame of its skull the top most curving back towards its own pointed ears atop its head while the lower set jutted out into sharp points. It dwarfed me easily in size now what with those powerfully wide shoulders which now sat several inches above the top of my head.

My legs protested at the shift to back away subtly. But it had to be done. The more space between us the better.

“I wonder how far you'll get with that wonky soul of yours though.” It gave a surprisingly cheerful giggle. “Especially since it's so close to just shattering.”

Soul? Shattering. It was referring to this light which had been hovering a few inches away from chest the entire time. That was the only thing it could be. Given how new of addition it was and it looked to made of stain-glass. One hand lifted to shield this – my? - soul from Temmie. Knowing that when people like Kelly or things like Temmie took interest in select things meant that it was important to keep it away from then at all costs. Damn the consequences which followed!

“You even have a bit of LV on you!”

A paw lifted and I struck out with my free hand now armed with my combat knife. But I didn't stick around to see the damage I dealt. Just slipped to the slide and turned to rush past it. The monster was big so clearly it was going to have an awkward time maneuvering here in a place like this. But this did not guarantee it would be slower than me once it got all of its legs working. Any distance between me and it would better my odds here. Oh shit that was a tail, which I hadn't seen until the last second before it whipped about to crack against the back of my skull. White blasted my sight blinding me to the world as I crashed in an undignified position onto the ground.

My body felt like shit with my adrenaline high wearing off. Weakened from the fall and limited food these past several days. Even still I struggled to get up on my feet. I had come here to die. By my terms. Not those of some large megalomaniac! Shake it off. Blink a bit. There. Now with my sight back things were going to go a bit differently. Is what I told myself until two paws stomped down onto my spine at different placements. Note monster claws hurt like a bitch. And apparently this pain was reflected in my soul. Flecks of it chipped away as those cracks became dangerously deep.

“Shame I had such high hopes for you,” Temmie whispered in a mock pout somewhere from behind my ear. “I guess you really are just an idiot though.”

Daggers clamped around my shoulder. At least that's how it felt. But I knew better, it was just Temmie having taken hold with their jaw at last. More of my soul dissipated as my own blood gushed forth staining fabric, skin and earth alike in a crimson hue. Knife in hand allowed me one more attack. With a single focused stab the blade sank into its eye while my body twisted in the grasp of its jaw. Temmie let out a pained roar or howl that echoed along the walls of the cavern we occupied. Now on my back, I didn't hesitate in smashing the heels of my boots into the ground. The hidden blades sprang forth and were driven into the beasts underbelly with all my summoned might.

I would not die here. Not like this.

 _ **I REFUSED.** _  

With all of my focus I stood on what little strength lingered in my legs. Sure they were shaking and the blood loss was going to be a problem shortly. But that just meant I had to finish this fight right now. Something I had no problem with. Drawing back my arm the grip on the hilt of my dagger tightened enough to whiten my knuckles.

“Begone beast!”

My stance faltered. Who the hell was this? Coming in here with a voice so deep it felt as if it had come from the very mountain I had climbed to end up here. Whomever they were had come here angry and armed with flames. Something I became aware of as the previously mentioned rolled pass me and into Temmie in the form of a tornado. The heat had me shifting my stance causing the heart of light to sink back into my chest in the same moment I began to fall down onto my ass. Landed none too ceremoniously too.

I gawked at the spot where Temmie had been standing. Its vacancy was a slight reassurance. At the same time it had me fretting over the voice's owner. Seems they were stronger than the white hound of hell. So if they were to engage me in a fight as that beast had there wasn't any way I would be walking out alive. It was a thought which sat ill with me. Thought it left me just as quickly as it had come thanks to the sight of the monster who dared to rescues me.

As tall as he was compared to me his eyes spoke of his true intentions. And in them I saw only an old pain and a desire to help. But not a drop of malice could be found.

“What a wretched creature, causing such pain to an innocent like yourself.” He sounded apologetic and fatherly all at once. “I am Asgore keeper of these Ruins.” What would have taken me nearly ten or more steps he did in a fraction only to take a knee beside me. “Do not fret child, I mean you no harm.”

My head dipped in a thankful manner. At once his large pawed hand reached up to brush against my skull with the utmost care an action he stopped upon seeing me flinch at the touch. A deep frown crossed his features. There came a pulse of green from the same paw. It forced a soothing warmth into the depths of my wound removing all traces of pain leaving me actually aware of how enervated my body was. Something Asgore seemed to pick up on as well.

“Come, let us not linger here my child.” He gave me no chance to protest as he hefted me into his arms. “Don't fret now, I'm only taking you home. It's much safer for you there.”

Safe...?

Ha. That actually sounded nice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up - I did, in fact, ask and get the okay from Rehlia about using the sock idea from her story "These are our Days". So I'm just putting it out here. Also? Should totally go and read her work. Oh and Mercy_Run. Please support them guys. Thanks.

It was a warm bed.

Cozy too, but that was to be expected after years of extensive use right? It gave Papyrus the perfect reason to use excuse after excuse to remain in it. 'Just five more minutes’ was his personal favorite to use. Sure his little brother Sans would always object somehow, either with a long-winded rant or a drawn-out groan of pure frustration. Sometimes if he played his cards right - and this one always made him smile - it would be a muffled scream. He didn't have the heart to tell his little sibling that stuffing his face into the pillow on his bed, in fact, did not counteract the relatively thin walls separating their rooms. Then again his brother could just manage to be that loud. An impressive feat for the world's coolest bro.

He took a deep lazy breath before opening one eye just a crack ever so slightly. The artificial sunlight still managed to blind him, despite his precautions. This made the lanky skeleton shut his sockets tightly while grumbling at the mild discomfort which swept through him for just a moment. Damn it, now he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. But he also didn't want to leave his bed either. Ugh, why were decisions so annoying to make?

The tall skeleton knew if he remained in bed there was no doubt his brother would come fetch him for their morning meal. After it had been prepared of course. It’s just how things went around here. His second choice was one he hadn't made in several years. Mostly due to his lazy demeanor but partly because he couldn't find nearly enough self-motivation for himself. Today he felt peppier than usual. The second option it was then. A quick change of clothes and he headed downstairs.

He knew his brother wasn't awake yet which meant he was perfectly fine. This gave him total command of the kitchen. And that was always a good thing when one wanted to make pancakes. Cinnamon Crab Apple pancakes to be exact. It was one of the few sweet things he could get Sans to eat without running too much risk of him having a sugar rush. He still cringed at the memory of the first time his brother had succumbed to the overload of sugary substances.

Left to his own thoughts as the pan began to heat up on the stove, Papyrus was quick to review the few things which had been troubling him as of late.

The anomaly (for starters) was late in emerging from the Ruins by several months at this point. Which he found rather distressing. Especially since his knock-knock buddy had informed him of the human’s arrival one day. And then of their disappearance a week later. It left the skeleton monster a whirlpool of emotions.

And Papyrus couldn't help but feel for the fatherly monster since he had apparently tried to search for the kid in the Ruins, not that it helped much since he came up empty-handed. Personally he kinda just hoped the little terror had quietly snuck off to die somewhere. Preferably in an isolated spot so their soul would never be seen again by monster kind. It was wrong, and he knew it. But hey, he could dream, right?

Maybe Papyrus would’ve had a bit more sympathy for the brat had they not outright attacked his baby brother during their last run.

Up until that point the kid in lemon and lime colored sweatshirt had been pretty harmless. Though he supposed it was only a matter of time before they tried. Kid or not they were still human. And if history had taught them anything it was that they had killed for far less. Freak that they were.

The tall skeleton monster settled on shelving thoughts as dark as those - for the moment at least - and focused on something else as he began to ladle the first batch of batter into a warm pan.

While not as dreadful as an imposing killer-to-be, it was still rather queer: The recent string of thefts.

No one had been murdered yet, thankfully. But that didn't make the issue any less dire. Especially since his little brother had been assigned by Captain Alphys to sleuth around for clues or possible suspects. And they were escalating, whoever they were meaning his brother could end up in direct line of fire. The latest victim had lost half their HP with a single blow from them. Hell of a welcome home gift if you asked him. But it meant the next monster might not be so lucky.

With their scientific breakthrough, there was more than enough food to go around. Unlike humans, monsters didn’t have to depend on time for their food. Just a bit of magic. More clothing could always be made, or be found in the dump, to be honest. And last he checked there wasn’t a shortage of gold. So then why steal any of it? All this hullabaloo over common things. It honestly made no sense to him.

Papyrus fussed with the pancake. Briefly, he wondered if he was still skilled enough for that trick his brother was so fond of all of those years ago. Well, Sans wasn't up just yet, and this was just the third one of the batch. Might as well give it a go. That way if it got stuck on the ceiling or fell onto the floor he wouldn't be submitted to the scolding of the younger occupant of the household.

With a moment's preparation and some words of encouragement to himself, Papyrus flipped the now perfectly golden brown delectable into the air. He watched it flip while coming oh-so-close-but-never-actually sticking to the ceiling (guess all that worry has been for nothing) before plopping on top of a plate held in his hand. Heh, he still had it.

Sans was along shortly after that. Eyes wide and star-filled within moments of seeing the food before him. A mixed stream of praise and thanks spewed forth before he tucked into the morning meal. The brothers chattered randomly, their topics changed seamlessly while they ate. After they had both cleaned their plates Sans quickly moved in to wash them despite the protests from his elder brother. Papyrus was shooed from the kitchen and ordered to do something – anything – else.

Well, who was he to argue with the magnificent Sans?

So with a slight chuckle to himself, he finished getting dressed for his up and coming shift. As he stepped out onto the small porch he discovered that as brisk as it was he would need nothing more than his normal attire. Which consisted of his orange hoodie and some sweatpants. Perching himself atop the railing allowed for his long legs to danged freely as he fished out a brightly colored package from his pant pocket. The first cigarette of the day, it was always the best in his biased opinion. His lighter was procured from his pocket and used to ignite the end of the smoke.

Papyrus took a long drag as he steadied it between his canines. The sweet smoke danced along his tongue, letting him indulge in his rather gross habit. Well, at least that's what Sans called it. And he was right. But that wasn't about to stop him. Not fully at least - but he had cut back because of his little brother's disliking for it. His brother really was the coolest, even helping someone as lazy as him bettering himself. A stream of muted orange smoke ejected from between his teeth at that moment.

To think monsters would never have made these beauties had Napstaton never used them himself. He chuckled to himself slightly. Supposed he owed him a small thanks then. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

So he sat and relaxed, minding his own business. He allowed himself to fully enjoy the vice, basking in the solitude of what seemed to be just another ordinary day.

He hadn't been sure who was approaching their house at these ungodly morning hours at first. But when he saw the outline of a certain spider monster he felt a grin tug the edge of his mouth and quickly snuffed out the smoke. Muffet was one of his oldest and dearest friends. And he kind of liked staying in her good graces. For multiple reasons. One of them being she was the only monster in all of the underground who could supply him with honey.

He waved his friend over. No sense in letting her stay out in the cold.

"Morning Muf-..." his breath caught in his not-really-there throat.

The first things he saw were the two black eyes and the dark-colored bruising on her face. Panic instantly gripped his SOUL. "...Holy shit what happened?!"

As if he even had to ask. Her normally tidy and well-kept suit was anything but. Two sleeves were missing, another two were torn to shreds and at least three buttons were missing from the sharp ensemble the businesswoman wore. She had been attacked. But he didn't want to admit such a thing. The skeleton did a CHECK without a second thought.

Over a third of her HP was missing.

"Oh stars Muffin..." he shouldn't have been using her childhood nickname at a time like this, but it just slipped.

One slender spider hand rose to grasp his wrist. Her grip firm but not painful. All she wanted was him to focus on her, so he did. The unblackened eyes narrowed slightly. And at once he understood his mistake. She was not some itsy bitsy spiderling fresh from the park with a scraped knee who needed coddling. And he had started treating her as such in his fear. He pleaded forgiveness with his sockets. And she forgave him, like always.

“Is Sans still home, or has he already left for work?” Muffet courteously inquired.

“Y-yeah,” he expanded on that “He’s inside still,” Papyrus had gotten off his perch the moment he saw the shape she’d been in. Which was how he was now able to open the door for her, though he hesitated just long enough to ask quietly “D-...Did you want me to call Alphys too?”

“Yes Rus, I think that would be for the best,” she hoped to soothe his worry by using his own nickname in kind.

And it sort of worked. At least he wasn’t faintly rattling anymore.

“Heh, no problem Muffin” he opened the door for her at last.

Sans poked his head out from the kitchen. Stars of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of seeing Muffet this early in the morning. Though they were quick to vanish as her appearance registered in his own mind.

“OH, MY STARS! MUFFET YOU...” Sans paused, stopping himself from making the same mistake his brother had made. “WHY DON’T YOU HAVE A SEAT AND I’LL GRAB YOU SOME TEA?”

“Thank you, dearie, and could I trouble you for an ice pack as well?”

“IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL MUFFET!” his brother replied.

The door was shut by the younger brother. And Papyrus found himself smiling. Leave it to Sans to handle a stressful situation like this as an adult. It meant he didn't have to be worrying about Muffet anymore. She was in good hands. Which left him with only one job left.

Calling Alphys.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket then put it against his skull after hitting a few buttons. She, of course, picked up professionally on the third ring.

“What's up nerd?”

_Or not._

Then again this was Alphys they were talking about. This was presumptuously about as professional as she could be while off the clock. With a mental shrug to himself, the older skeleton monster chose to just roll with it.

“Hey Al, Muffet just stopped by” he started with a casual tone.

“Kinda early ain't it?” she teased.

“Yeah but it was important”

The other cackled good-naturedly.

“Look if she's on your ass about your tab again I ain't having any involvement with this. You two figure it out”

“Yeah it uh, wasn’t about that” his voice tightened a slight bit.

She paused a moment.

“...Then what was it about?” a serious tone hinted at the edges of her voice.

“...The case you gave my brother. She uh, she was...” she was attacked. He couldn’t say it. That would make it real. And some part of this just felt like a really crazy dream.

“How bad is it?”

There came the distinct ring of metallic armor beginning to shuffle about in the background.

“Is that a question from my friend...Or from the Captain of the royal guard?”

“Whichever means you won't sugarcoat it”

It was something he shamefully had to mull over. Recalling her battered image into his mind. He swore he could almost smell smoke wafting from the few strands of singed hair she had. And as much as he tried to deny it there had been dust, either from herself or some of her colony he couldn’t be sure, sprinkling the messy collar of her suit. And how could he forget the dangerously low HP she was walking around with?

“...She's damn lucky to be alive” he answered when he found his voice at last.

“Shit. Alright, I'll be there soon; until then don't let her leave!”

“Don't think that'll be an issue. But I'll make sure it stays that way”

Alphys gave an affirmation sounding grunt before hanging up. And then he was left alone on the doorstep again.

_Fuck_. He cursed to himself mentally.

Within the time it took for the captain of the royal guards to get to his house Papyrus has resumed finishing off the second half of his first cigarette. Promptly followed by the entirety of a second one. Hell, she even watched as he took the last few puffs on that one. A silent understanding was there between the two. And he gave her a thankful nod afterward while opening the door for her.

Once inside Alphys would sweep her single good eye over the spider monster who sat on his sofa. Papyrus couldn't help but smile at the bag of ice one of her hands pressed against her face. And given how some of the darker marks looked less angry he assumed his brother had made Sea Tea to help move things along in the healing department. Thank stars.

“CAPTAIN!” Sans squawked in shock. He had been on his way out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for himself and returned to find even more company than previously known. Sans was quick to salute while balancing his own drink in one hand. “I-I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WOULD BE JOINING US! T-THAT ISN’T TO SAY YOU CAN’T! YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN AFTER ALL - A-AND THIS IS AN ISSUE FOR THE ROYAL GUARDS!” he stammered while looking for the proper words.

“I had Rus call her for me, Sans. I apologize for not informing you sooner” her voice tried, but ultimately failed, to match its usual pep. A noble attempt on her part no less.

It put his brother at ease. He softly Mweh’ed and smiled.

“It doesn't matter who called me or who knew about it da- -ng it” the yellow lizard was quick to avoid finishing the profanity she had started while within earshot of the older sibling.

The last thing she needed was getting a lecture on how the other was too 'innocent' to be hearing words like that accompanied with thinly veiled threats of a pummeling. “Muffet, I’m sorry to ask you this of you but you need to tell me everything that happened. Or at least as much as you can recall.”

It really was an awful thing to request of her so soon after the attack. No doubt she, like the other victim, just wanted to just forget it ever happened. Muffet puts her freshly finished cup into her own hands. The look on her face one of contemplation. She was clearly at war with herself. Papyrus didn't envy her either way.

Muffet told them everything.

From how she noticed the broken window just a bit too late. To how she found the monster in question rummaging through her cabinets for food. And then the long drawn out fight they had. Sans and Alphys were at the edge of their seats with Muffet's blow by blow rundown of the fight. It seemed to help ease Muffet into a lighter mood despite the terrifying subject. The two guards let out enraged screeches when they heard the underhanded tactic this intruder had used to escape.

But it had come with a bright side to all of this. Now they knew the monster could use fire magic. Even if it was only after they consumed liquor. It was still a start, which is more than they’d had a few hours ago. Which meant all of her sufferings hadn’t been in vain.

Then came the bad news. Muffet told them of a distinguishing mark she saw as they fled the bakery. One every monster would know instantly:

_The Delta Rune. Symbol of their Hierarchy._

Papyrus watched as a clawed yellow hand reached up and pawed at the owners face helping distort some of the low growls emitting from the female. The taller monster understood and internally agreed. Recently there had been whispers of monsters who were starting to doubt the Queen's leadership abilities. And he wondered if perhaps this was their ploy of somehow showing the underground. Because now they had a criminal running around with the symbol of the royal family on their back. He hoped it was nothing more than a massive coincidence because the alternative was far worse.

Muffet really had come out quite lucky. She was missing even more HP than the last monster who'd been unfortunate enough to encounter this criminal. Alphys began to fear that the worst would come to pass should they go unchecked for much longer. The last thing the captain of the royal guard wanted was to start handling murder cases. A dark grumble slipped past her lips.

This was shaping up to be one hell of a day.

“Right. Here’s how we’re doing things. You two will walk Muffet back to her shop,” the lizard monster started. “Sans you’ll stay with Muffet to look for clues, help clean up, and keep an eye out for Muffet. Papyrus, I want you to get to your station ASAP after dropping Muffet off. I’ll have Doggo meet you there and you two can conduct a patrol together. While you two do that I’ll go with R1 and R2 to investigate about a monster who uses fire magic like that”

“What about the rest of Doggo’s pack?” sans asked.

“They’ll be on high alert and do patrols throughout the rest of the underground. With any luck, your attacker wouldn’t have gotten very far and we can zero in on them.”

It was the best plan they had. And that wasn’t saying much, but at least it was better than nothing.

Their walk back was thick with tension even if his brother was happily chattering with Muffet. Seems those two were really excited to be able to work together for the day. Just listening to them was making him tired. Thank stars she had at least recovered a healthy chunk of her HP during her time at their house at least. Not that she was anywhere near what Papyrus felt was cured, but a lot of the dark markings and nasty looking cuts and scrapes had at least been taken care of. If he could only get that subtle limp of hers to vanish he'd feel loads better.

It was strange. Because if you stood in the front of the cozy little shop like they were currently you never would have guessed ransacked just a few hours prior. What with its windows perfectly neat and inviting with its drawn back dark purple satin curtains. And small little spiderling helpers shuffling about in the windows to adjust smaller signs. The bakery was too homely to ever imagine something like an attempted murder could take place within its walls.

That happy little illusion was shattered the moment he stepped foot inside of the establishment.

Various items were strewn about the floor and countertops. Some just had to be readjusted, others needed to be outright replaced. Glass and other things crunched under the soles of his sneakers as he carefully made his way back to the kitchen. According to her story, the majority of the conflict took place there. And he found himself needing to appease his morbid curiosity.

Though after one look around the room he wished he hadn’t.

Damn, looked like nearly everything used in baking and then some lay strewed on the tiled floor. Bits of ripped cloth also lingered around. Some he knew belonged to the disheveled uniform the spider woman wore. Others, however, belonged to some of the smaller clan members. Mentally cursing to himself he felt a bit ashamed for believing the monster had left behind any sort of clue. _If they didn't before why the hell would they start now?_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Because he refused to believe they were going to get away with this. Not when his rage was pooling into his marrow. Someone was going to have a **bad time**. He swore it. Drawing his eye sockets away from the floor he turned them towards the various surfaces used in her everyday routine. None of it would be helpful. But that broken window used for an exit would.

His long gait got him to the back door easily enough. Now standing outside he was able to witness both entry and exit of the monster. Based on the footprint he was looking at they clearly had footwear on it. That was rather helpful on its own. Because some monsters couldn't wear human sneakers. The suspect list was starting to narrow. _Good._

Sans checked up on him shortly after. They were quick to agree it was best he hurried back to his sentry post in the woods. Doggo would be waiting there after all. So after a quick (but very thorough - his brother refused to accept any less) patrol, he and the canine would return back here. And with a bit of luck, they might end up with a solid lead by the end of the day. After all, Doggo was the best tracker when it came to smell.

He rounded the corner and fell into the void soundlessly. Emerging in the woods, but out of sight to those who were near the main road to town. It was close enough to his destination that he could give off the illusion that he had walked the entire way. Stars he hoped Doggo had a spare dog treat. He was gonna need one after he got home today he could just feel it in his bones.

A sharp yip of pain had him frozen in place uncertain of how to act. And the second had him running.

When his dinky little sentry post came into view he had expected...well he wasn't sure. Maybe some sort of battle between Doggo and the would-be assailant? The canine standing over the still form of another monster - clearly having won the fight. The human covered in dust? Whatever it was he didn't see it. He didn't see anything for that matter.

In fact, he saw no one. So he slowed down giving himself time to catch the breath he didn't need that had been stolen from the lungs he never had. Had he been hearing things? Was he just so worked up and so desperate to put this to an end that he was driving himself to make things up? Stars above he needed that damn dog treat more than he'd thought. Might as well take a seat as he waited for Doggo.

Papyrus' impressively long legs carried him the distance with but just a few strides. And when he reached for his wooden chair he found his wrist quickly captured by two gloved hands. Panic quickly shot down his spine before he could even bother to ask what was going on. Then his world was spun upside down and his breath came crashing out of him once more. This time because his back crashed into the snow-covered ground. And the sound of snow crunching told him whoever had just attacked him was now fleeing.

A whimper from his side made his head turn. And there was Doggo. Tied up and stuffed under his wooden sentry post like some haphazardly done Gyftmas present. His eyes shot wide. If Doggo hadn't been the one to flip him then...? In an instant, he shot up from the ground catching sight of the fleeing form.

Well more like he saw their back. But it was more than enough to fan the flames of rage.

With an upwards fling of his right arm, a wall of bones jutted out from the ground only inches in front of the fleeing figure. They came to a rather impressive quick stop. It was the opening he needed to just appear behind them. As he came down with a tightly clenched fist aiming for their skull he found himself justifiably surprised when they moved. The blow pelted against their shoulder regardless. But they couldn't fight here - not with watching eyes.

So he grabbed hold and teleported them both away further into the woods. Once there Papyrus shoved them forwards and watched how they staggered for a without an ounce of mercy. But then they faced him standing ramrod straight. He understood the intentions of such a move.

"Let's just get to the point," he growled dangerously.

A nod came from his hooded foe and they lifted both arms to chest level, one hand curled into a softly made fist the other only bent at the fingertips. Whatever. Papyrus' right eye came to life with magic and drew them in for the encounter.

The area should have flickered to black. All colors and sights around them muted as they battled it out in the confrontation. But like many other things today it didn't go as planned. He watched them drop to their knees quickly curling into themselves in obvious discomfort. Papyrus stood conflicted. One the one hand he wanted to finally expose the identity of the monster who had been running wild in the underground. On the other, he found a small part of him wanted to stop, to show them the mercy they hadn't shown others.

He lingered a moment longer than need be. And for his procrastination, they would suffer both losses of their HP and torturesome pains. It wasn't like he didn't know, hell every monster knew that. But still, he did it. For some sick reason, he made them endure it. Papyrus drew back after a particularly large seizure dropped them face first into the snow.

It was creepy they hadn't made so much as a peep the entire time. A chill shot down his spine as he recalled the only time he'd had the misfortune of enduring such horrors himself. And he had vowed to refrain from doing such things to others at all costs. ...Funny how he seemed to be tossing a lot of his morals out the window these days. Damn human brat was rubbing off on him, in the worst possible ways too. Tentatively he began strolling closer to their still shivering form.

He lowered himself down to their level. Maybe now he could do a halfway CHECK on their soul.

**...**

**Lv: 5**

**HP: 2.5/45**

**ATT: 20**

**DEF: 22**

Thankfully for both sides, there was far less fighting against his magic this time. But Papyrus still outwardly cringed at the sight of their LV. He feared the worst case possible. That this monster was on a dark path, yet there had been no reports of missing monsters. So he was equal parts fearful and confused. Those stats were much higher than normal.

This made things actually far worse than he had first anticipated. A monster like this was a danger to them all. Best he put them down for the count then. Their head lifted as he drew away giving a quizzical quirk as he did. Guilt weighed heavily in his ribs. But he pushed it aside knowing he had a job to do. No one ever said being the judge was easy.

"I'm sorry," he said numbly.

They struck a split second before he could. Launching themselves forwards in a furious rage and catching him around his torso. Despite their small stature, this monster was no pushover and easily brought him to the ground for a second time that day.

Papyrus blinked away snow from his sockets. The hood now sloppily covered the head of whoever was under it. So far all he could see was the glint of one golden eye and several black locks spilling over a shoulder. As they reared back from their position atop him fists were made and then brought down in a mighty swing. In a blind panic, the skeleton reached out with both hands. One wrapped tightly around the wrist of the oncoming attack.

The other however found perches on the foes pillowy bosom. On a breast, he hadn’t even been aware of before that moment he’d attempted to grab hold of the fabric covering her torso. It was enough to force both sides into halting. Papyrus felt shame wash over his bones as magic flushed into his cheeks. Together they sat, locked in a rather compromising position as they tried to catch their breath. And still, she said nothing.

She did, however, try to dislodge her limb from his grasp with little success. Its motions were more than enough to knock her hood down at last, however. And what it revealed to him had his eyes widening in shock: A human.

“You’re not Chara…” papyrus blurted before he could stop himself.

Her eyes looked into his questioningly. But just for a moment. Then they hardened and the rest of her face followed. Morphing into a look that said ‘no shit’. His grip remained firmly on her wrist as he slithered up his other towards her shoulder. There, at least he didn’t feel like a creep now. Well, as much of one anyways.

This...had never happened before. Where was Chara? Who the hell was she?! Why was she stealing? Hadn’t she been taught that was wrong in the first place? Was she going to kill them all?

At that thought, he clutched harder around her wrist. If it hurt her she never gave any indication. But he would apologize for it later on. Right now he had to get to the bottom of this. And the only way to get an idea about her - since she wasn’t willingly offering the information up herself - was to CHECK her SOUL. As he began to slip his hand down to her sternum her breath hitched a bit and red tinted her cheeks.

Right, asking should be a thing.

“Hey,” the word shifted her attention from his hand to his face. “...I know we got off on the wrong foot,” _Understatement of the year._ “But I think there has been some miscommunication. So can I please draw out your SOUL?” she looked highly skeptical. “It won’t hurt, I swear it” there was an unspoken ‘like last time’ she seemed to pick up on but still gave him an understanding nod. “Thank you”

Effortlessly he drew it forth. His eyes lingered over the heart before him. It was mostly a purple hue but a blotchy spot of red sat right in the middle. As if he needed any more confirmation about her not being Chara. Here it was plain as day right in front of his face. It only brought up more questions to mind, all of them promptly shoved aside. First things first, it was time to conduct a proper check on this SOUL.

**Lulu**

**Lv: 5 EXP: 0**

**HP: 1.5/45**

***She’s come from a hellish place.**

Well, at least he had a name which, for the moment, that would suffice. With that, he tucked the multicolored heart back into her chest. Though the color in her cheeks and shortness of breath didn’t stop. And now that he thought about it her HP Had dropped by an entire point. But they hadn’t done any combat. Just took a tumble.

And he knew for a fact she was nowhere near as fragile as he was. But now that he was looking at her...she didn’t all too hot. Or maybe she was burning up. As the case appeared to be. He found that out when placing a hand on her forehead just on a whim. Just as he has suspected - Lulu had a fever. A nasty one at that too.

He heaved a sigh.

“Right, I’m bringing you home and you’re gonna rest. And when you feel better you and I are gonna have a long chat. Understood?”

She gave the weakest of nods. With consent given, Papyrus held her form against his firmly then opened a shortcut into his room. He had expected a reaction similar to most during their visit to the void. Uncontrollable fear and unbridled hysteria. But not Lulu. Seems that the young woman was quite the trooper. Though Papyrus supposed being comatose to the world around her had played a helping hand in it.

Now then he just had to find some clothing baggy enough to slip over her. Because there was not a chance in hell he was going to strip a young woman who couldn't even answer him. He was a skeleton with standards. So he dug out a large button up nightshirt and baggy sweats he slipped her into after throwing the cape aside. All he had to do now was just get her boots off and he could tuck her into his bed.

“Some hefty boots you got here kiddo…” he mused to himself while his phalanges worked to loosen the knots. “There we go now we’ll just get these off and you ca--”

He choked on his words, dropping the foot he had just pulled free. Why. Why was she wearing those of all things? Thank stars the article of clothing was only as high than her ankle - and a single color. But did she even understand the connotations of wearing them?! Of what she was soliciting to other monsters?

_Socks...stars why did it have to be socks?_

A low whine escaped from the back of his throat after pulling the second foot free, he knew her having a second one was only logical. But he just had to check. Papyrus swallowed thickly. His sins made themselves acutely aware from their positioning on his back. His fingers brushed along the top of her clothed foot. Oh shit, they were worn cotton giving them that comfortably smooth feeling. Fuck… he cursed under his breath as his magic stirred.

_Filthy Sinner. You don’t even know how old she is._

It was the rude awakening he needed to pull himself out of his stupor. Lulu’s feet were quickly stuffed under a blanket to save face with himself. Not that it worked very well. Because the image had already been burned into his mind. And his magic was trying form itself at the thought. Ugh, he needed a cigarette - and the crisp air would be good for him.

He cast Lulu one last sideways glance before vanishing outside.

She was nothing like Chara. Everything from here on out was new territory. And that scared him. At the same time - new was good. It meant a less likely chance of him repeating the same loop. Time could start moving forwards finally. And if Papyrus were honest with himself, a very rare thing, he was glad for that.

Now all he had to do was have a chat with his buddy behind the stone door. It was about time the poor guy got some good news.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So what have you got for me, _Wendy_?”

The Director felt his mood quickly souring at the voice which had just entered his room. Though perhaps calling it 'his' room was a bit much. Mostly because he was not a he or him in the normal sense of the word. He was, in fact, an Artificial Intelligence program that had been crafted so well he had come to develop a sense of self. In doing so The Director found it more pleasing to use the male pronouns when it came to addressing him. And over time his job became so much more than just simply augmenting his charges. It was a job he had grown to love, but now that Alexander was in charge he found himself becoming resentful both of the job and the human male in question.

But he didn't want to think of that right this moment, in fact, anything but speaking with the Scottsmen sounded wonderfully appealing right now. So he turned his train of thought elsewhere...such as towards his dearly beloved creator.

Wendle Douglas (Not Wendy and Alexander damn well knew that) had been a wonderful man when he was alive. Oh how The Director missed him so. He had watched Wendle toil through his twilight years to finish making the completed version of the very same machine which was now being taunted at by the Scotsmen. And here the Artificial Intelligence had believed him to be an adult. Not some, hapless child. Seems he had been mistaken. He desired to antagonize the bastard, just enough to annoy him to the point of leaving, but he knew better. So he pushed those childish impulses back and held his tongue.

_This is going to be a long day_

“Exactly what I had for you three hours ago, and two days before that - nothing”

His avatar, currently in the spitting image of a stereotypical British man, lifted a hand to rub against his temple as he sighed. “I keep telling you Alexander: I can't find a damned ghost, which is exactly what she is thanks to your training”

“You mean you can't do what you’re programmed for.”

Oh, how The Director desired nothing more than the power to order his death for that remark. Sadly the AI had to take the verbal abuse. And Alexander no doubt drew some form of twisted pleasure from it.

Such were the perks of being the ‘alpha male’ Alexander insisted. The use of such a crude phrase made The Director hate the man all the more.

The take over had been short but full of savage ruthlessness. The Director refused to call it anything else than what it was: A bloodbath. And to think - all of this death because of a woman. Not that it was so surprising when it came to Alexander. The Scotsman was a legendary skirt chaser (and shatter of wills in young women). But this one was his beloved toy of many years now, the very same which he had given an impromptu surgery in a fit of rage after his advances had been declined. The Director could never have dreamed that a toy going missing would have such repercussions. Then again he supposed it should have been obvious; Alexander had always been a man capable of deeply disturbing things.

And now unless he wished to be replaced via deletion he had to bend to the whims of this madman. It would cause their already fragile society to crumble. And with it the very likely end of humanity itself. And that was _not_ what he had been created to do.

“Which is why I'm bringing in someone who can get the job done. My new partner,”

The Director tore his sights away from the rows of screens before him at the mention of a new ally in this cluster fuck. Just who in the hell had he managed to twist the arm of now? There wasn't anyone stupid enough to …

His metaphorical brain shut down at the sight of figure silently waltzing in. His eyes widened as a sound akin to a choked gasp emitted from The Director's avatar. He knew those pristine white robes with gold trimming anywhere. Everyone did. The hand resting over his chest curled into a shaking fist, this was bad, this was so unbelievably bad!

He stiffly whispered, "... _a mage_...”

 

* * *

 

  _She couldn't remember the reason for being here again, though she assumed it to be important. Perhaps Alexander had requested a report of sorts from The Director again. Or maybe he was just attempting to scare her into submission with a new tactic. Whatever the case Lulu wished to depart as quickly as possible. The wailing from the glass prisons lining the walls on either side of her began to unnerve her. Though she would hardly ever admit to that._

_A loud and desperate thunk against glass sounded beside her. With eyes, wide Lulu turned her_ _attention towards the human in the cage._

_Against the muted metal and dreary atmosphere, they were uncannily clear. It struck Lulu as bizarre that a fellow human would come across so clearly in a place such as this. The Director's lab wasn't a place one wished to be. Yet here he was. From the briefest glance of him, Lulu gathered he was young, around her age or slightly older, but he was not like many of others who were being held in these metal and glass cages. His skin was largely unmarked from what she could see and the only thing he suffered from was the loss of his right arm. So why then was he being held here in... the..._

_..._ _**Biotech Labs** _ _..._

_Lulu's stomach plummeted the same instant a wriggling wet mass sprouted forth from the stub of flesh on the imprisoned male. The sound of joints and bones creaking as they protruded forth from the fleshy mass wove together with the screams of the man creating a symphony of tortured pain; it filled the very air around Lulu, constricting her with its power as an arm began to rapidly take form where once there was none. And then it continued to grow. Bulking in size until skin threatened to give way under the strain of muscle and bone, the newly grown fist now nearly thrice the normal size; the other human used it to shatter the sheet of glass as if it were wet toilet paper. The noise no longer muted, rang with an eerie clarity as the man now out of his mind with pain and agony closed what little space had been between himself and Lulu._

_With frightening speed Lulu watched as the large meaty fist swung at her – its intentions to cause her harm clear as day. And yet she could not will herself to move. She crashed into the cold linoleum floor she had been standing on just a second ago. His mantra of ‘it hurts, it hurts’ had one been legible, now nothing but a cacophony of rising terror. The offending hand lifted once more as he stood over her and came racing towards her torso._

Lulu shot right up at the moment of impact in her nightmare. Her heart was pounding away inside her chest and the phantom pains of what should have been her ribs being shattered gave birth to a wave of nausea.

There was a gentle touch between her shoulder blades which directed her towards a garbage can she would have otherwise missed. She took a firm hold of the metallic surface before retching rather loudly into it. As a hand, she now had a clear-minded enough mind to identify it by touch, gave her small but very needed reassuring pats while a soft voice whispered to her that she was alright. Once her stomach had been purged a cold glass of water pressed against her lips. Her own hands shot up and grabbed it from clutches of whoever was watching over her and she gulped it down with a greediness unbecoming of anyone. But Lulu didn't care, the water was chilled and crisp which told her it was fresh and it had been so long since her last drink that she hadn't even realized how badly she'd needed it until then.

When the glass was drained, cold smooth hands once again touch her heated skin. This time they brushed aside the matted bangs from her forehead. It was then Lulu dared cast a sideways glance towards the darkness of the room. She had expected the masked face of some a Doctor beside her. With their large circular glass eyes flickering with a light that mimicked her heartbeat. And their low white noise breathing. But that wasn't what she saw.

What she did see was a skeleton-shaped mask with warm glowing amber colored eyes. She knew this couldn't be a mistake; her eyes had been augmented to see perfectly in the dark. And yet, she knew it this couldn't be right. None of the enforcers used masks like that – nor did any of those who sided with the rebellion for that matter. So whose clutches had she fallen into? Before her addled mind could dwell on the issue much longer that deliciously cold hand lifted itself and pressed itself against the surface of her heated cheek. She couldn't help but notice the smooth white gloves which encapsulated long slender fingers as they did.

“get some rest kiddo, you need it.”

They guided her head downwards towards a pillow as they spoke. She could hardly argue with such a sound plan.

Lulu's eyes were closed before her head even hit the pillow. Her body having been taken hostage by the plush bed she'd been given. And there she fitfully rested. Nightmares came and went, but the amber-eyed being was there each time she woke. They offered her hushed words of comfort sometimes, others she was given clean water to drink, and sometimes there was even small amounts of food. It wasn't hard for her to figure out this must have been her new warden to whatever place this was. Nor was it hard to deduce they were nursing her back to health.

Then she awoke in the early hours of the morning, alone, with the heaviness of her limbs gone and the vice-like pressure around her head was blissfully missing. Her warden was mysteriously missing at current but the usual offering of a glass of water wasn’t. So she drank slowly and took in the room around her with a critical eye. It was slovenly, she noted. But she lived in a jail cell back on the surface so who was she to judge?

At least there was space to move around here. And the walls were a calming and dulled shade of orange which worked well with the blue wave pattern carpet. There was a closet with one of the sliding doors half opened allowing her to see the slight mess within. Again, however; who was she to judge. A dresser stood next to the closet and it too was disheveled in a few ways. Lastly, Lulu took note of the...self sustaining tornado in the corner closest to the bedroom door and the mound of wadded up (and what she assumed to be dirty) bedding. The bed she'd been occupying this whole time turned out to just be a mattress on the floor. _What a strange individual_

Glass now empty, Lulu stretched limbs as need be to help with circulation before making her way over towards the dresser. She needed new clothing as the ones hanging on her at currently were obviously old and in need of washing. So she scrounged around for a few moments before changing into more suitable attire. Guess it was time then. She'd wasted enough time as it were, no sense in putting off anymore, time to go and meet her new master.

“I'm Really Worried Brother. Shouldn't The Human Have Woken Up By Now?”

_The Human? That's a new one_ she thought.

She told herself as she became stock-still from her position of halfway down the stairs to listen. She'd been following an exquisite aroma which had ensnared her the moment she stepped foot outside of the bedroom when she heard that voice. Hushed, like the owner of it, was trying to keep quiet, Lulu doubted they realized they sounded as if speaking in a stage whisper. But the voice was also sad and strained like they were at war internally with themselves over the subject at hand.

“well her fever finally broke. so her body is just recovering all the energy it lost in the battle of fighting it off, not all of us are as amazing as you bro."

This voice was deeper, far more relaxed in tone as well, carrying with it an almost toxic degree of laziness. Lulu felt her own body start to slacken as they spoke before she snapped back to attention. It wouldn't do her any good to be caught in a compromising point like this so she continued down the steps making an effort in bringing her feet down noisily in the process.

“see? toldja bro.”

Lulu wasn't exactly sure what to make of the sight before her when she entered the kitchen. But monsters? Hadn't even crossed her mind once. Though as she looked to the one lazing at the table, her mind stuttered with a memory of warm amber lights in the dark as a fever-wracked her body. That skeletal face hadn't been a mask. _It had been a monster._

_How curious,_ she thought uncertain as to why one of them would have hesitated to kill her. _First Asgore and now this one. It makes no sense – after all, I've done why wasn't I killed?_

No doubt plenty of opportunities had presented themselves to the tall skeleton in the dull orange hoodie. She had practically been at both of their mercy during however long she had been sick and or comatose to the world around her.

“HUMAN!”

The sheer volume of that voice at such a close proximity made Lulu jump inadvertently. Eyes wide and alert Lulu was quick in snapping her focus towards the smaller of the two monsters.

“I'M SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO FINALLY JOIN MY BROTHER AND I THIS MORNING, AND WITHOUT NEEDING TO BE TOLD TO WAKE UP TOO!” he seemed to be taking a jab at the other taller skeleton in the room with those words because he chuckled at them. “NO MATTER! I, THE MAGNIFICENT, SANS HAVE MADE YOU BREAKFAST!”

On the plate presented towards her was a heaping pile of some yellow and white concoction. It was unidentifiable to her which caused a little seed of paranoia to take root in her stomach. The wide friendly smile which had spread the entire length of his face was suddenly off-kilter after an award moment or three. The bright blue stars in his eyes ( _sockets,_ she scolded herself _he's a skeleton after all_ ) regressed into a smaller, and more normal, pupil shape.

“HUMAN?”

“what's the matter kiddo, never seen eggs before?” the reclining skeleton chortled softly.

These were eggs? Lulu had seen many of the higher class indulge in them at dinner parties while she was forced to stand guard. But they had never looked like these. Those eggs were still egg-shaped, at least she assumed they were because the snobby upper class would always make her 'peel' them before consumption. And this yellow, almost soggy looking mound of food, looked nothing like the little yellow orb that lay within. _Are those really eggs?_

She shook her head finally in answer to the question. There came a moment's pause before the one with amber eyes spoke again in an airy voice “well, that was un- _egg_ -pected.”

Lulu felt her face deadpan at those words. Was he really mocking her? What an asshole.

“PAPY!” the smaller one whined in dismay and put the plate down on the table. "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!”

This 'Papy' as he had been called now held up his large hands in surrender an airy laugh escaping from his lackadaisical half grin. It seemed to be enough to get a satisfied nod from Sans as he took his seat at the table. Now, this Lulu was accustomed too. They would eat, she would keep watch, assist as requested, and remain silent, then she would clean the mess left behind and then the day would truly start. Her own meal would come later – if at all.

Her position was taken up easily. There came some sort of comforting familiarity in standing with her back against a wall. So it struck her as strange to be on the receiving end of owlish looks from the two monsters at the table. Lulu's face changed reflecting the baffled and slightly worried 'what?' of her inner voice to the two monsters. Part of her actually feared she had managed to offend them somehow.

“you know kiddo, this uh, works better if you're sitting at the table.” he motioned towards the empty chair.  
  
Oh, well, that certainly was new.  
  
But she knew better than to keep handlers waiting and was quick to plop herself into the seat across from them both. Papy gave the barest of nods while Sans' face lit up with his smile. She took that as a sign that she had appeased them with relative ease.  
  
“I BET YOU’RE HUNGRY!” It was the understatement of the year.

But Lulu dare not acknowledge it out of concern they would prolong her suffering in an effort to bend them to her will even quicker. Instead, she swallowed thickly, feeling it slide all the way down into her painfully empty stomach. When the plate clattered into place before her she couldn't help the smallest of flinches. She had been expecting it to kiss the skin atop her skull for not having answered them. Instead, it had been set in front of her piled full of eggs and what looked to be small triangles of slightly yellow colored toast. For several moments Lulu just looked down at what had been offered to her. She refused to make any movements of acceptance towards the meal she'd just been given. Lulu had just recovered from being sick she didn't want to nurse a wound in this state either.

“Human...?”  
  
Sans had lowered his volume while speaking to her as if she were some sort of skittish prey animal ready to bolt. He was partly right on that account, she had contemplated running for the slightest of moments. His voice managed to grab her attention no less and she saw the look of worry which had replaced the beaming one he wore moments ago. She hoped he could not see the building desperation she felt reflected in her eyes.  
  
“It's Okay, You Can Eat.”

Lulu's self-restraint snapped at those words. She began to shovel the food down using her hands in the place of asking for utensils. Yes, she looked like some sort of unkempt savage doing it, but here's the thing, she didn't care. Perhaps she should have tried to savor each bite a little longer, should have let the rich buttery flavor of the toast sit on her tongue a moment longer, or allowed the fluffy creaminess of the eggs to really sink in, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when such a powerful and ravenous hungry was busy clawing at the walls of her belly demanding to be stated. And after it was all over Lulu licked her fingers clean.

“i think she liked it bro" The sound of him laughing quietly drew her back to the reality of what she had done.

She felt a wave of abashing wash over her and she began to mentally curse her stupid actions. There was no chance in hell she wouldn't be punished for an outburst like that.

“WOWIE...” The lights in his eyes were star-shaped now and even bigger than before it was possible. "DID YOU WANT MORE HUMAN?”  
  
It was tempting. But Lulu didn't want to vomit any more than she already had so she politely declined with a shake of her head.  
  
“so kiddo, you got a name you like to be called?”  
  
Lulu's face was that of a quizzical one. She went to lift a hand and point to the name tag hanging from her dog collar only to hesitate midway through the motion because she remembered it was still covered by tin foil and copper wire.  
  
Her other hand rose quickly and tapped a spot slightly above her brow before pulling away in almost a lazy wave or salute of some kind.  
  
_Hello._

Lulu lifted her right hand up and pressed it against the skin covering her sternum for a brief moment before pulling it away. Both hands now held pointer and middle finger fully extended as she brought her right middle finger to tap twice against the second knuckle of her pointer finger on her left hand.

Her right hand drew upwards to be about shoulder level where she held out thumb and pointer finger to make the shape of an L, the first letter of her name. Then she curled her thumb back in and extended her middle finger. Pointer and middle now were huddled together for the smallest of moments signaling the second letter of her name to be a U. She repeated the first letter back to them followed by the second spelling out the entirety of her short name.

_My name is Lulu._

She sat there a bit awkwardly afterward because it dawned on her they might not even understand her frantic flailing hands.

“...lulu huh? well, i'm papyrus. mind if I call you Lu?"

_No._ She signed not knowing why he asked. He was surely going to do it anyways without her permission. But she was just thankful he could understand her so she wouldn't have to trade favors for use of pen and paper to communicate with them.

After their morning meal, Lulu was sent to shower then rest so she could finish recovering. It wasn't what she had expected, but followed their commands no less.

Then the real work began. It was always like an awkward dance at first when learning about her new handlers. Memorizing their daily routines wasn't too bad. But they themselves, the way they worked, how they expected her to act, that was the hard part of the first couple of weeks. After that Lulu had a complete understanding of them. Both brothers had made up small personifications to both lie and shelter the other from who they really were.

It was a hot mess waiting to happen. And Lulu found herself morbidly intrigued as to how long before their cover was blown. So as one can imagine she said absolutely nothing to either brother. Punishment be damned.

Sans' true self was far more relatable in Lulu's eyes. He was a bit of a pervert (he had let that  slip and in a panic made Lulu swear never to tell his brother) but a tasteful one thankfully. The smaller skeleton was respectful of boundaries and if he ever had the slightest inkling they had been overstepped he was quick with an apology. He had a small but nasty habit of cursing when his puzzles weren't cooperative during recalibration. Sans apparently could hold his liquor rather well. A fact she discovered by accident. And, this was the most shocking to discover, he did, in fact, have a temper.

Papyrus, however, surprised her quite frequently. She had felt him watching her closely with a paranoia that ran all too similarly to that of the higher-ups from where she came from. While she never dropped any clues that she was aware of this monitoring it wouldn't have shocked her that he was aware of her knowing. After that came the discovery that this skeleton could sleep just anywhere – seriously she'd found him sprawled out in several uniquely perturbing locations throughout the household. And it fell to either her or Sans to relocate him. At first, she had just believed it to be nerves or even just an issue with his sleep pattern that could be easily fixed.

But it ran far deeper than that. Papyrus was fighting his own demons every day. And sometimes those bastards won. Those were the days he faked being happy for his little brother. Where he would collapse onto his mattress and lay there unmoving for hours. It was during such an event Lulu became aware of his nightmares. And how powerful the lengthy skeleton really was. It had ended with his magic searing her shoulder and his long fingers around her throat.

Unlike his brother, Papyrus felt no need to swear her into silence. She wasn't about to speak of that event anyways. He most likely knew from the terror he had seen in her eyes.

She was extra careful around him for the next few days afterward.

On the good days however he was a different person-er, monster. His smiles seemed genuine on those days, managing to reach his eyes and warm whoever he flashed them to. Lulu did everything she could within her power to make sure he had more good days than not. But she was no miracle worker.

This was something only they could fix. But that meant they'd have to stop with the charades at home. Which of course wasn't going to happen. At least, not while they believed their lie was making the other brother happy. And Lulu was not anywhere near ready or willing enough to open that Pandora's box. So she was forced to sit and bide her time. Hoping they would come to the realization themselves.

Jeez, this was going to take forever wasn't it? These two were going to be the death of her she swore. Though as frustrating as it could be things were still countless times better than where she had been. And as the time dragged on Lulu found herself oddly content.

The sound of the front door opening drew her from these thoughts. Strange, it was a bit too early for Sans to be coming home. Besides he'd said that he would be out late today because of royal guard training. So she listened with baited breath to hear Papyrus call her name as was customary for him. She was met with silence. She had even begun thinking that she'd misheard when footsteps coming up the stairs.

Lulu rose to her feet calmly as she freed her blade from its holster on her hip. The woman then placed all of her focus on the closed door to Papyrus' bedroom. The would-be intruder slipped on the steps bemoaning their bad luck in curses so low even she strained to catch them. It appeared to Lulu like a case of first time jitters. Of all their rotten luck they just had to choose the house she was in didn't they? Oh well. Not her fault.

Footsteps halted on the other side of the wall. Lulu's fingers closed firmly around the blades hilt as she readied herself for the door to be reduced to nothingness.

“..O...o-okay...a...are you sure...?” A female's voice stammered. “O-oh...okay I trust you...”

The blade was lifted above her head with an arm taunt with anticipation at her foes entry. They wouldn't walk out of here alive so long as she could help it.

“hey, Lu, you there?”

It was Papyrus' voice this time.

There was a pregnant pause as she nodded her head to the air before quickly correcting that and stomping her foot loudly against the ground. Judging by the feminine sounding squeak from the other side of the door that woman hadn't been expecting it either.

“can my friend open the door Lu?”

Lulu did so for her rather than answering. It was obvious the 'friend' was going to be a monster. But she hadn't been expecting...this.

An aquatic looking woman with large yellow almond shaped eyes was standing there. She pulled back as if she'd been burned. It made some of her long red hair fall over her face before a scaled hand moved it back behind the fins she had for ears. Lulu took notice of the long white lab coat that seemed about ready to fall off her shoulders and knew instantly she was speaking with someone of importance. Her weapon was sheathed and she bowed all in one motion. Hopefully, she hadn't angered the woman.

“O-oh um y-...you don't have t-t-t-to do that!” She insisted as her face lit up in a dark blue hue.

“Lu this is my friend Undyne. and in case the jacket didn't give it away she's a doctor-”

“S-sort of doctor!” Undyne corrected.

“your the only monster who knows about human biology, so i'd say you're a doctor.”

Lulu's head nodded in agreement.

“but that's beside the point. my bro and i were talking Lu and we think it's best Undyne gives you a look over. to make sure you're healthy and so we can finally get rid of that collar on your neck and get you a way to speak. so how's that sound?"

“She's giving a thumbs up. I think I can take it from here Papyrus.”

“alright. now just take it easy on her Undyne – don't overload her with questions like i know you want to. sans and i should be home in a few hours then we can all have dinner and go over the plans you come up with.”

“You sound like a mother hen. Don't worry you know she's in good hands, Rus."

“i know, I know, i'm just worried...” _for you_

It was unspoken but Lulu could hear it. After all this time he was still fretting over Lulu. She wished to have said it didn't sting as much as it did. But she was a killer. So it was only logical he would be worried about his friends' life.

“Well don't be. We're gonna be just fine.”

Sure as fine as one could be while in the room with a doctor. Lulu suppressed a shudder thinking about the ones back home. She hoped that doctors here at least put their subjects to sleep before cutting them open.

Undyne had a few more words with Papyrus then hung up. She had a wide shark tooth grin stretched across her face as her eyes sparkled with glee. Oh no. Lulu knew that look. It was the same one Alexander got when he came across something rare for his collections. Silently Lulu swallowed the lump which formed in her throat.

“I can't believe it. You're a real human! That's so cool! Ohmygosh! I have _so many_ questions for you.”

Lulu felt her eye twitch as a pad of paper and pen was produced from the female monsters pockets.

_Shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for waiting! I finally have something I am proud to present to everyone. And I hope this first chapter is worth the wait while also helping the stage for Lulu's journey! It'll be a bit bumpier than last time so buckle up foks~  
> And again thank you so much for the support and willingness to be patient with me.


End file.
